Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus which has an observation optical system and a solid-state imaging element; an image processing apparatus which subjects an image that has been obtained by this endoscope apparatus to image processing, and outputs the processed image to a monitor; and an image adjusting method for the endoscope apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, medical diagnosis using an electronic endoscope is conducted in a medical field. The electronic endoscope which is referred to as a scope, for instance, is provided with an insertion section which is inserted into the body of a patient. In an inner space of a tip portion of the insertion section, which is the tip site of the insertion section, there are provided an observation optical system, a solid-state imaging element that images an optical image which is formed by the observation optical system, and the like.
The solid-state imaging element is attached to and fixed in a solid-state imaging element frame in the tip portion of the insertion section, or is fixed in a shield frame by a sealing resin, and accordingly accuracy of an attachment position of the solid-state imaging element occasionally becomes low. In addition, the accuracy of an attachment position of the observation optical system in the tip portion of the insertion section also becomes occasionally low, similar to that of the solid-state imaging element. In such a case, it becomes difficult to match the center of an effective pixel area 300 of the solid-state imaging element with the center of an imaging area 302 of the observation optical system as shown in FIG. 19. In addition, a part of the effective pixel area 300 is used in image processing, and accordingly it does not always occur that the center of the effective pixel area 300 matches with the center of a display area 304 of an image displayed on the monitor as shown in FIG. 19. For this reason, a defect such as an angle of deviation occurs in the image displayed on the monitor.
Then, an imaging apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 4772826 is structured to make the center of the observation optical system (imaging area) match with the center of the display area, and thereby obtain an adequate image having no defect therein such as the angle of deviation.